My Mystery Love Game
by Kawaiitokyo
Summary: Kudo Shinichi: a renowned famous detective who loves solving mysteries, reading about his fame, and seducing girls. When he meets Ran, his life starts getting more complicated as she is the type of girl he has never dealt with before. He vows to make her fall in love with him, but why is it that he also starts to begin to have feelings for her...
1. The Playboy Detective

**I know I am currently in the middle of "Always and Forever" but I couldn't help but start writing a new story. This one has nothing to do with the original storyline of Detective Conan. It's like a separate story on its own. In here, Kudo Shinichi is a arrogant playboy who has solved many mysteries but leads a bored lifestyle. Of course, Ran is in this story, she just comes later in the story and stuff happens. Stuff. XD I really hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or the characters. Sadly. **

I am Kudo Shinichi. I am a famous detective, if I may say so myself. I have solved difficult cases of all sort and am now very successful. I love being a detective, I can take after my idol: Sherlock Holmes. But sometimes, only solving cases as a living is dull. So I play a game everytime I go somewhere to solve the mystery. What is this game, you ask? Making the lady of the house fall in love with me.

Of course, I have my exceptions and rules to this game as well.

First of all, she mustn't be married or have a lover. I may be a playboy, and break many girls' hearts, but I still have my morals. I generally aim for the slightly younger girls.

Secondly, no dirty stuff is to be involved. I still have my dignity, and I would like to keep it that way. I wouldn't like for my news headlines to be about scandalous gossip about me.

My last rule is the most important: I am not allowed to fall in love with the lady I have chosen to play the game with. The aim of the game is for _her _to fall in love with me, not the other way around. If the feeling was reciprocated, the game would become more than a game. It would be a serious relationship.

I have never lost this game before. All the ladies I have charmed fall in love with me in a click. Moreover, all these rules have been followed. My skills will always be unrivaled. You may call this arrogance, I call it a simple method to have fun. I don't exactly understand why people fall in love anyways. Love is so... trivial, so weak. My friends say it is because I haven't met the right girl yet. Ha! Like that is the case. Most girls adore me because of my good looks, my wealth and my fame. In this world, there is nothing called true love.

I have received another letter, from the Suzuki family begging for my assistance.

_"Dear Kudo-kun,_

_There have been a series of eerie events happening around the Suzuki household for the past few months. My daughter, Sonoko Suzuki, has recently been telling me of a shadow wandering around the place. At first I did not believe what she was saying, thinking of it to be one of my staff, most likely the gardener. However when I inquired all of them, they knew nothing of the sort, claiming to be asleep that night. At that time, I brushed it off as my daughter imagining things. _

_The rest of the week seemed to be normal, until one week later, Mouri Ran, a girl who has been staying at our household due to conditions of her parents being overseas, also claims of having seeing a shadow crawling around outside. Mouri-san has always been a down-to-earth girl, so I took her sighting of the strange incident quite seriously. However, nothing happened for the next month._

_Soon, these two events had been long forgotten. That is until last week, I received a startling letter, written to everyone currently residing in the Suzuki household that they would all be killed, one by one. I have kept this letter secret from most of the staff, afraid that they may leave after reading this letter of nonsense. Only my family and Mouri-san know of its existence. _

_I would like to seek your assistance in finding the person responsible for writing this letter. We are looking forward to your reply. _

_Our life remains in your hands._

_Your Sincerely,_

_Suzuki Shiro_

I read this letter with much interest. Many cases involved letters threatening to endanger lives of certain people, but I had never heard of a case with the culprit threatening to kill everyone. I accepted the case almost at once. This case would be very interesting, especially with two girls in the picture...

**Finished! Omo, I made Shinichi such an arrogant prick. Oh well, his personality will start changing when he meets Ran. hehe. Look forward to the next chapter! :)**

**Kyaaaa! Yuzuru Hanyu is sho cute! XD**


	2. The Suzuki Household

**Second story of the series is up! For those reading "Always and Forever," don't worry! I haven't given up on the story, I just merely decided to take a break on writing for it. There will soon be more stories added to it! Look forward to it!**

**Now back to this story. I hope you enjoy it :) Please, please, please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or the characters. Which is sad. Cause I would have ended the series a loooooong time ago. **

The mansion the Suzuki family lived in was large. The flowers and the trees in the garden were well trimmed and taken cared of. The place reminded Shinichi of the locations they used to film movies. The house itself was massive. Pillars supported the balconies that hung from above. The butler welcomed him. "Kudo-san, we have been expecting you. Suzuki-sama has been expecting your arrival to deal with his paperwork."

That was right. Here, Shinichi was the family's new recruited assistant. He walked in. The interior was cool and inviting. The butler escorted him upstairs to meet with the master of the household. He knocked on the door, before stepping inside. There, the man who invited Shinichi to come to investigate the case, sat with two young ladies drinking their tea. There also seemed to be two older ladies, one of them he assumed to be his wife. The two girls looked as though they were the same age as him. Shinichi smirked inwardly. Young girls were easy, but girls slightly older, more towards his age, were a little more of a challenge. The detective liked challenge.

"Kudo-kun, I am ever so glad to see you." Suzuki Shiro warmly invited Shinichi with extending his hand. He seemed to be a friendly man.

Shinichi shook his outstretched hand, "Likewise Suzuki-san."

"Please just call me Shiro," he smiled before continuing, "Let me introduce you to my family." He gestured to the ladies behind him. This seemed to be a female-dominant house.

"First, my beautiful wife, Tomoko Suzuki. She has been by my side for almost thirty years." His wife gave me a seductive smile which Shinichi brushed off. A married woman should know better than to flirt with someone nearly half her age. "Next to her is my eldest daughter, Ayako. She is going to be a bride soon," Ayako beamed brightly as her father announced the last sentence proudly.

"I've already mentioned Sonoko, my youngest daughter, and Mouri-san," he finished off.

Shinichi looked over at the two. Suzuki Sonoko seemed to be the same as all the other girls he had met, flirty and hungry for attention. Mouri-san, Ran-san, on the other hand was something quite different. Her smile seemed genuine and her long chocolate-brown hair hung loosely at her side, framing her petite figure. Her eyes were a sparkling blue as they gazed up at him. They weren't desperate for sexual attention, they were beautiful in an innocent way. Everything about Ran seemed... natural. Shinichi felt an unknown feeling running through him. It was a weird feeling, something he had never experienced before.

She gave him a nod of acknowledgement and a slight bow but that was all. He felt disappointed that there was nothing else. Shinichi snapped out of his daze and cursed himself for thinking such thoughts. He quickly diverted his attention back to the case to distract himself from having more thoughts. "Ah... Suzu- uh, Shiro-san, may you expand a little more about the case? Have there any been any suspicious people lately? Any person you know of who possibly have a grudge against you. If I'm not wrong, you own the famous Suzuki company?"

Shiro gave a short nod and answered, "I don't think that there is such a person. Everyone is quite friendly towards me and I treat them with the same respect. Unless there is anyone after the fortune the Suzuki company that the company has."

Shinichi stayed silent for a moment. This case was harder than it seemed. "Could you, perhaps, give me a list of all your staff?"

Shiro smiled, "Of course. I would like to thank you once again for accepting this case. If you need any assistance, please feel free to ask me or my staff. I hope I will be of help. Now, I have to go to play golf, I will see you later then, Kudo-kun."

* * *

><p>Ran's first impression of him: A conceited young man who liked to toil with girls' hearts. She had heard of his deeds about how he dealt with girls. Her friends excitedly several times of how his gentlemanly and kind personality could lead to romantic developments, but in the end they were always disappointed with a cold, harsh rejection. Yet, despite all that he had done, they would still squeal in delight or turn red when his name or picture turned up on the various forms of media.<p>

Sure, he was good-looking, Ran admitted, but that was something that Ran didn't care about. You see, Ran was the rare breed of girl who preferred personality to appearance. And so far, judging from his smile, which probably made other girls' legs turn to jelly, made her feel like she was part of a play, like his smile, his politeness was all an act.

The only time he seemed to be serious, she had observed, was when he was asking for the details on the case. After Shiro-san had left, he turned towards Sonoko and her, or was it her but he was looking more directly to her, and said, "I am going to take a walk around this place to explore it a little. Would you ladies give me the pleasure of accompanying me?"

"Of course, Kudo-kun!" Sonoko said at once, battering her eye lashes. Ran rolled her eyes, it was typical of her friend even though she still dating Kyogoku Makoto to be flirting with Japan's hottest men. Shinichi-san seemed to be one of them. Ran was about to pass when Sonoko then added, "Right Ran?" Her friend gave her the look.

Ran sighed, "Yes, I guess I don't have anything better to do."

"Excellent!" the heiress said happily.

Shinichi smiled another one of his dazzling smiles, while extending an arm for the two of them which only Sonoko took. He seemed a little surprised about that, but Ran only looked away.

It was a pleasant afternoon. The sun was out, with its rays spreading the sky, emphasizing the blueness of it. The clouds seemed light and fluffy and complimented the skies. The flowers were finally welcomed by spring, with bees and butterflies dancing their way through the flower beds.

The trio strolled at a reasonable pace through the gardens, admiring the weather. Soon Shinichi was telling to them his previous cases. Ran thought of it as boasting and excused herself. Sonoko had given her a doleful look but didn't pry on further.

When Ran was back indoors, she made her way through the hallway to the library. There, she settled herself comfortably among one of the armchairs and started reading her book.

* * *

><p>She was impossible. In the gardens, he had tried to charm her with all he knew. He had complimented her beauty, to which she didn't even blush and offered to get her some tea or biscuits, to which came no apparent reaction either. Then, when he was on his last tactic for the day, to tell her his stories of his heroic deeds, all she did was leave. And leave him with Sonoko.<p>

The only thing Suzuki Sonoko did was ramble on and on about her personal life. Shinichi had learnt that she had a boyfriend though, so she was out of the game, to which he was quite glad. He tried to question her about her knowledge of the case, but she only told him what he had already knew.

The detective went to sleep that night with two things on his mind.

One: To list out all the suspects with the list of employees he had received from Shiro-san. It was a long list but he decided to do some research early next morning to know more about each one.

Two: He vowed to make Mouri Ran fall in love with him.

**I spent a great deal of time, deciding what point-of-view I should use. Shinichi's didn't really seem to fit and neither did Ran's so I used third person. It seems to fit. I'm actually quite proud of myself here. XD**

**Tell me what you thought about it. I dare you! Please read and review!**

**xxx**

**Kawaiitokyo**


	3. The First Clues

**Omg, I am sooooo sorry. I've been given so many assignments this week and on top of that I'm sick. Don't worry! I'm still writing!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan sadly doesn't belong to me because if it did, I would have made the two love birds kiss already!**

After three days of staying at the household, following the leads and trying unsuccessfully to capture Miss Mouri's heart, Shinichi gathered the family into a room for a meeting.

The young detective stood silently by the window, arms behind his back as he watched the gardens below. One by one, the family members came in. He waited without a word as they took their seat on the lounge before turning around to face his audience.

"Kudo-kun, whatever is this about?" Shiro asked.

Shinichi took a breath before saying, "Five suspects. I've narrowed the list down to five suspects."

Shiro looked startled to have heard that Shinichi had come up with these results so soon but after hiring Tokyo's best detective, what else should he have expected but the best results? Instead, he said, "Enlighten me then, Kudo-kun, who are these mysterious five people you speak of?

Shinichi nodded. "Yes well, after some research, I found that these five people are the ones most likely to have harbored a motive against either you and your family members or the Suzuki Company.

Matsumae Misaki, a 36 year old woman, has recently been interested in your company. She has troubled you many times into you selling the company to her. She is quite the wealthy woman, though most of her wealth has come through inheritence. She, herself, however, is not quite the most intelligent thing you would find. She is quite dull, and through nothing but my instincts, I find it relatively difficult to see that she is our culprit. But, nevertheless, we cannot rule her out.

Maeda Daichi is 48 years old and the founder of your rivaling company, the Daichi Cooperation. In sales, he has always been runner up to you and has suffered quite a lot of embarrassment due to it, and therefore is quite possible that he is willing to take you and your family's life in the process.

Sasaki Akane is now a 25 year old model and the former assistant of yours. She once tried to seduce you by using her body in one way or another. Her intentions were for you to replace your wife's position as vice-president. However you, being the ever-so-faithful husband to your wife (though Shinichi doubted the case was mutual), rejected her actions and dismissed her from the company instead.

Ishii Hideki is quite the crafty man, it seems. As they all say, through age comes wisdom. Although his wisdom has pointed him down the slightly wrong road. This 60 year old man hacked into your computer sysems and stole quite a large some of money. He was put into jail for it for two years but was released shortly after one in terms of "good behaviour." It seems that he has indeed learnt his lesson for he has been volunteering for community service. I find it quite unlikely for him to turn back to the immoral path but you can never be too sure about what his real intentions may be.

Lastly we have, Sugawara Takeshi, a 25 year old man and the heir of the affluent Takeshi family, has been asking to be engaged to either Mouri-san (he said that part with a slight growl) or Sonoko-san in an arranged marriage. Each time he has asked, you have refused, saying it is your daughter and her friend's free will to be married to whom she desires. Of course, Takeshi, being the spoilt heir of a wealthy family, is used to having his way and therefore was very angry when you continuously declined his proposal. For that reason, it is safe to say that he can be classified as one of the suspects."

There was a silence.

"Kudo-kun, no wonder you are called a genius detective, I totally missed out on those details when I was thinking of a possible suspicious person. Bravo!"

"Details are what detectives look at most," Shinichi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Shiro chuckled. "Of course, now, what can I do to help with you solving this case?"

"I propose that you send them an invitation for a stay in your household," Shinichi said.

Shiro looked aghast. "You would like me to invite our possible killers over to live with us!? That's suicide, Kudo-kun! I could not possibly risk the lives of my family."

"Don't worry. I will keep a very good eye on them. It will be safe to put your lives in my hands," Shinichi stated honestly.

There marked a pause as Shiro's face looked conflicted. Tomoko came up next to her husband and bowed. "Kudo-kun, we would be honoured to leave our lives in your hands. Please find our culprit."

"Tomoko!"

"Shiro, we are in danger either way. Isn't it better if we find the culprit sooner then later?" Tomoko said. Shiro looked defeated.

"I guess I will try to make the arrangements for the stay as soon as possible," Shiro said.

* * *

><p>"Kuuudddooo-kkkuuunnn, that was awesome!" Sonoko's hysterical voice filled the detective's ears. He sighed, before pulling on a smile and turning around to face her.<p>

"Sonoko-san, I'm glad you enjoyed my deduction but I have to go now." Shinichi ended the conversation with another flawless smile. First of all, she was too easy to get for his preference. Second, she was already in a relationship.

"My, my, Kudo-kun, too arrogant for a chat with us useless girls." Ran appeared from behind with a bored look on her beautiful face. Wait, he did not just think that, did he? Damn, she was getting on his nerves. What was so special about her anyway?

"Ahhh, my fault. What would be of interest to you from the humble me?" Shinichi said mockingly. He never used that tone before when charming a girl.

"Nothing much, just your face that I very much would like to kick," she shot back smoothly. He smirked.

"Only if afterwards, you would kiss me to heal the pain."

"Oh, sure. What if I kick you up the ass? You want me to kiss that to-"

"Ran! You promised we'd go shopping afterwards didn't you?" Sonoko seemed a little desperate to run away from the situation. Ran gave Shinichi a look before smiling smugly and walking away with Sonoko.

As soon as she was out of sight, Shinichi couldn't suppress a smile. Shit! She was... different.

**Ahahahaha! Sorry I had to write that dirty joke! Couldn't help myself. I am cheeky sometimes! Who do you think is the culprit? ****Post your reviews about what you think or send me a private message. Thank you! :)**

**xxx**

**Kawaiitokyo**

***chu***


	4. Girl's Talk

**Hola! I am back with another fanfiction. Uh, I got a review about stopping SOPA. Sorry, but I have no idea what the heck that is. But I searched it up online and ok... Um, I don't really know if I was SOPAing (which I don't think I was) or that s/he wants me to just write it here... **

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan or its characters do not belong to me. The end.**

"Woah! Ran! That top looks really good on you! It suits you. You should buy it," Sonoko cocked up an eyebrow and smiled cheekily before adding, "I bet Kudo-kun would love you in it. Ne? Ne?"

"Sonoko, are you insane? He is a good for nothing detective who loves bathing in fame and fortune and girls fawning over him. Guys like him make me sick," Ran said.

"Whatever you say. But you know, he seemed to have absolutely no interest for me. It seems all eyes are on you, Miss Hard-to-Get. Plus, it's about time you start dating someone. What about that guy that always texts you? What's his name again? Tetsu? Teruo?"

"You mean Tessai?" Ran asked confused.

"Yeah, him," Sonoko said carelessly.

"Oi! Are you serious? He's my mum and dad's old friend. He is twice my age and only texts me sometimes to see how I'm going. Besides, I'm not interested in the life of romance just yet," Ran explained.

"Yeah, well there are always those boys who give you interested looks down the street," Sonoko teased.

Ran looked annoyed before her attention focused onto the sales rack and from it she took out a red dress with flowers stitched on the hems. "Ooh, this looks nice. How much... Oh by the way, how is it going with Makoto-kun?"

Sonoko, who was in the middle of trying on a pair of silver shoes, looked up and sighed, "Aishh, he hasn't contacted me for a week! He's so unthoughtful! He's in Korea currently and who knows when he will return with his new trophy to add to his collection. When the heck will he realize that his most prized trophy is right here. Waiting for him..." Sonoko had a dreamy look on her face with her hands clasped together before shaking her head with a look of exasperation, "Well, whatever! Before that ever happens. I'm giving him the silent treatment!"

Ran chuckled inwardly. "Let's hope that works."

Sonoko pouted before saying, "Anyway we've seemed to wander off the topic. Kudo-kun, the hottie of all girls dream whom our heroine is nonchalant about. What do you think about him?" Sonoko seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Why do you keep thinking that I like Kudo-kun or that he likes me? I have absolutely no interest in him and I think he only sees me as a potential victim for his list of 'heart-broken girls'," Ran said vexed.

"Hey, but I never said anything about liking one another, hm?" Sonoko gave Ran a look of pure evil and giggled.

Ran rolled her eyes, "God, you sometimes really are a pain Sonoko."

"I try," came Sonoko's amused reply.

**Haha! Girl's talk is so funny sometimes. Do you guys think that I should put in the love rival? Or do think that you wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of seeing another guy in the story XD **

**Anyways, please review! **

**xxx**

**Kawaiitokyo**

***chu***


	5. Midnight Stroll

**Sorry for the long wait! Have been recently hooked to the anime and manga of... Sie sind das essen und wir sind die JAEGER! Three guesses for what anime that is! XD I just went to an anime convention and I bought an alpacasso. SHO DAMN CUTE .**

**Anyways, back on track. Here is the latest chapter and enjoy while eating ice-cream, or yogurt, fruit tarts, or sweets... I'm hungry now! XD**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan doesn't belong to me. At all. TT TT Sad life I have. XD**

After dinner that night, Ran decided to have a walk in the garden outside. The moon was waning that night but nevertheless shining as brightly as ever. Her favourite flowers, the orchid, was blooming prettily that week, and she crouched down to admire their beautiful petals. There were slight droplets of dew that were adorning the flowers. She smiled sweetly to herself as she softly touched them.

"You do know that you are just as lovely as them." Ran turned around to find none other than the famous detective himself, smiling what Ran thought was quite a genuine smile.

Ran turned away slightly, quite embarrassed at what he said while cursing him for being blessed with such good looks. She told herself to ignore his attempts of toying with her. So instead, she just raised an eyebrow and started walking through the gardens.

Shinichi rubbed the back of his head and said, "You do know that it is good manners to respond to a compliment."

Ran sighed, at the same time relieved that Shinichi had gone back to being the cocky ass that she knew. "Oh my, I'm sooo sorry. You are just as handsome as a surfboard," she said with the most sarcastic tone that Shinichi had ever heard.

He stared at her blankly. "Are you serious? Out of all the objects you could have offended me more nicely with, you chose a surfboard?" he said, "What made you hate me so much?"

Now Ran was ready to list all her arguments to state her case. "Well, you see... First of all, you are an arrogant prick. You are the hugest player I have ever read about in the newspaper articles while still being smart enough to solve cases. Your mouth spews out both intelligent deductions and worthless flattering compliments towards girls. Your good-looking face annoys the heck out of me and-"

"So now you're saying that I'm good-looking, huh?" Shinichi smirked. "Jeez, you are the weirdest girl I have ever met, but I have to admit, I can't bring myself to actually find you annoying."

Ran gave her unimpressed look, while suppressing the urge to poke the finger up, as she needed to maintain her lady image. Shinichi laughed and said, "Why don't we just lay off the insults for tonight and just enjoy the stroll in this garden?"

Ran smiled, "What's the worse that can happen, taking a walk with you?"

The silhouettes of two young adults could be seen walking side by side that night.

* * *

><p>When Shinichi went to sleep that night, he couldn't help but smile. He was confused about how a girl could actually make his heart race. He now had second thoughts with his love game.<p>

She was just so... real, unlike any of the other girls he had ever met before. She was hard to deal with, and he liked her for that.

But right now, he still had a case to focus on first. He lay in bed that night quite content for the first time in many years.

**Lol I'm rewatching the beautifully sad moment of Mr Santa Claus titan and Eren while writing this. TT TT And yes, for the majority of you who probably guessed it, I'm now in love with Attack on Titan as well. Annie is so bad-ass that I love her! 3 OH AND I CAN'T FORGET LEVVVVIIIII!**

**Anyway be sure to keep reading.**


	6. Honestly Speaking

**Lol, now I'm rewatching Mikasa's inspirational speech while wearing my survey corps cape. I'm a freak, I know! XD Don't judge . Anyway, here's a new chapter of ShinRan...**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan does not belong to me. Nor does Shinichi or Ran. Or Levi :( But he has nothing to do with Detective Conan XD LOL**

"So how was the fragrance of the glorious flowers tonight." Sonoko came into Ran's bedroom with a smudge smile just as Ran was retiring to bed for the night. "Taking walks with nice company by your side is really the best isn't it."

"Jeez Sonoko, what are you talking about," asked Ran even though she was pretty sure what Sonoko's creepiness was about.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, dearie. I was watching you through my window. Did you forget? The view in my room can literally see everything in the garden. Your lovely secret love with Mr Kudo-kun isn't a secret anymore," Sonoko teased as Ran brushed her hair.

"It's not secret love," Ran said blushing ever so slightly.

Sonoko started grinning even more at that, "Oh so it's love for everyone to announce. Awww... my best friend is growing up," Sonoko said while faking crying.

Now Ran was totally red. "No!" She quickly denied, "I just think of him... as a... human being now."

"I'm sure you do," Sonoko responded sarcastically while giggling.

Ran threw a pillow at her. "Ok ok, you've had your fun, now let me sleep... I'm tired now." She put on her best pissed face as she fell onto her bed letting herself bounce in rhythm.

Sonoko laughed a little longer before she waved a mocking goodbye and slunk out of her best friend's room.

When Sonoko was gone, Ran let out a big sigh. _It's not like I like him. I just find that he's a little better than before. _She recalled that night again...

_It was a pleasantly quite walk. There was a soft breeze that ran through her hair as it carried the scent of frangipanis. He offered her his jacket but she declined it. She liked the coldness of the night. _

_As time went by, she noticed that his hand was around her waist. When did he do that? Ran knew that if it were half an hour before she probably would have karate kicked his ass off but now, she felt strangely comfortable. So instead she just let it be._

Ran's phone started to buzz. Tessai's name came flashing up on the screen. Why was he calling her at this time? She picked up and said, "Moshi moshi? Tessai-kun?"_  
><em>

"Uh-Ran! Hi!" Tessai's voice filled her ears.

"What's the matter? Are you okay? You sound a little... nervous..."

"Oh, do I? I was just asking whether or not you were free tomorrow. I need to ask you... about... something." Ok. He was definitely nervous.

"Can't you just tell me now? What's up?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Meet me at Beika Library at 9:00. I hope I'll see you there. Cya!" _Beep. Beep. Beep._

What was up with him? Rarely did he sound so anxious about something. Her memory of the night with Kudo-kun was now replaced with what tomorrow was going to bring,

* * *

><p>Sonoko had to admit. She was just having fun. She knew that Tessai had a huge thing for Ran, even though he was older than Ran by five years (Ran was exaggerating when she said he was twice his age). She just really wanted to see how Shinichi reacted with Ran being with another boy.<p>

She called Tessai and told him that Ran was being swept away by a gallant knight, and that he should hurry up and confess before she became the bride of someone else. Tessai denied his feelings for Ran at first before admitting that he would do as Sonoko said.

_I'm really just having fun... Life in a mansion where everything is done for you is quite boring sometimes!_

* * *

><p>Shinichi woke up suddenly. He was sure that he had just heard the light thud of footsteps. It wasn't obvious but nothing went past the young detective's keen ears.<p>

He lightly opened the door and peeked outside. There was nothing or no one there. But knowing Shinichi, he did not just rest there. He grabbed his torch and started wandering down the corridor.

Just as he was about to think that he was only hearing things, he saw a dark silhouette creeping past.

"Who's there!?" He ran towards the silhouette who was now panicking and ran into the library room of the mansion.

Shinichi quickly followed running into the large room and turned on the lights. "Show yourself immediatly!"

There was no one there. The dark silhouette had disappeared in a room with no windows or other doors.

**DUN DUN DUN! XDDDD lol! Leave a review saying who you think is the culprit. Let's see if you are good detectives! XD **

**Anyway aren't you proud of me! Another story done! XD I'm learning how to organise my time now! **


	7. The Confession

**Yay! Time for new chapter. Banzai! lol, I just got another assignment and I'm 99.99% sure that I'm gonna get another one tomorrow as well. Oh how I loooovvveee assignments. And procrastinating. And anime. And Detective Conan. And A.o.T. And ShinRan. And Levi. 333**

**Anyway thanks to all of you who have followed my story. I give you a virtual hug. Oh and feel free to inbox me 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.**

The silhouette had disappeared. Shinichi couldn't comprehend how someone could have disappeared so quickly. He had stood by the door the whole time and there was no one who had tried to sneak out of there while he was examining the other parts of the room that were obscure when he had just walked in. It was very likely that this dark figure was the culprit to the unsettling events that were occurring in the mansion as well.

"What's the matter?" Shinichi heard Shiro's voice behind him. He was in his pajamas and was still seemed half asleep.

"There was someone in this house just then. Was there anyone you know of who was up at that time?" Shinichi asked.

"Not that I know of. Did you see his face? Where is he now?"

"I didn't see who he was, if he even was a _he_. He disappeared as soon as he came into the room. Do you have a security camera anywhere near here?"

"Unfortunately I don't. I'll install a security camera first thing tomorrow. I'll ask Ran to purchase one tomorrow."

"Miss Mouri," Shinichi asked in surprise, "Why her?"

Shiro seemed a little startled by the question but said, "Oh haven't you heard. It seems that she has a date tomorrow and will be out. Her date I think is called Tessai. Nice fellow and quite the good looking fellow too. Heard he's quite the charmer at school and is very friendly. I even heard that Ran's father was going arrange the two's marriage but here I go talking off topic. So I'll ask her..."

Shinichi drifted off after hearing that Ran had a date tomorrow, and even worse, it wasn't with him. _Stop thinking about it. You have a case to work on right now. Just give your personal matters a rest for a moment. _

* * *

><p>Ran was waiting in front of Beika Library. She shivered in the chilly weather. She had no idea that it would be so cold and was only wearing a skirt and a t-shirt with a thin cardigan. She looked at her watch. <em>8:30 <em>She had come way too early but she couldn't help but wonder what Tessai wanted to talk about.

As she waited, she realised that she hadn't even had breakfast so she went into a nearby familiar cafe store. As she bought her meal and sat down near the window, she heard a distinct cough. She looked up.

Who would it be but the great detective himself.

"My, Ran! I never though I'd see you hear. What a coincidence!" Shinichi said in an overly enthusiastic voice.

"What are you doing here?" Ran asked awe-struck.

"I just came in here...for some coffee... I always come here."

"Oh really now?" Ran said playfully, "How come I never see you here then?"

Shinichi looked sheepish. "Ah, so...I heard you had a date today... You his girlfriend or something?"

Ran continued eating while looking out the window. "It has nothing to do with you, frankly speaking."

Shinichi shoved his hands in his pocket and said an "I guess" before sitting across from her.

He really had tried to put his Ran and her mysterious date at the back of his head but he gave into his persistent urging of his inner mind telling him to see her.

He watched her eat her cheesecake quietly.

"Uh, I better go now." Ran's voice broke the silence. "The guy I'm meeting is probably waiting for me now. It was nice seeing you here. Bye..."

Shinichi nodded and mumbled a "bye" and watched her pick her bag up and leave.

_Well... she did say "the guy" and not "lover" or "boyfriend"._

* * *

><p>Shit! Ran had stayed in the cafe for longer than she had planned to and now it was 9:15. She saw Tessai waiting in front of the library with an unreadable expression.<p>

He caught sight of her. He smiled and waved a little. "Hey!"

Ran nodded at him in acknowledgement. "Hello, sorry for waiting."

"Don't mind about that, I just got here," Tessai smiled.

From the corner of Ran's eyes, she could see girls walking past pointing to Tessai and giggling and blushing. She always knew that there would be many girls fawning over Tessai. He was quite good-looking but not the same as Shinichi's good looks. Tessai was the casual easy-going sunny boy while Shinichi was more the look but don't touch unless I give you permission to boy.

"Shall we go?"

Ran looked puzzled. "I thought we were going into the library. You said you needed to talk to me about something."

"Nah, that was just a meeting place. Let's go to the park and we'll talk about it there." He looked slightly flustered.

* * *

><p>They sat on the park bench in silence for a few minutes.<p>

"Sooo... Ran, what do you think about having a boyfriend?" Tessai decided to approach the topic slowly. Unfortunately for him, Ran wasn't exactly a dim person when it came to love and realised right away what he was trying to imply.

"Well, I certainly don't have anything against it but I wouldn't know anything about it. I've never been in those types of relationships before." she replied truthfully.

Tessai paused for a while before saying, "Well... would you like to try one with me then?"

Ran sighed. "Tessai... you're a really nice guy and all, and I really like being around you but-"

"-But you already like someone don't you?" Tessai finished off her sentence with a small smile.

Ran was startled, "Wait what?"

"The guy with you this morning at the cafe. He's quite famous, Kudo Shinichi I think his name is? I saw you with him as I was walking to the library this morning. There were many girls secretly taking photos of him, but I never knew you would actually come to like these types of guys," Tessai said jokingly.

"What, no! No! What's wrong with you and Sonoko! I don't like him at all!"

"It's alright Ran, you don't have to deny... I can keep secrets! Have fun with your first romance!"

Ran pouted but then her expression softened. "We will still be friends ok?"

Tessai grinned, "That's the worst way to console a guy who just got rejected. Well... we better get going. I'll send you home."

Ran smiled, "Ok."

**And that's done folks! I am getting better at multi-tasking. I am writing this fanfic while doing my PD assignment while doing my science assignment while watching anime. Thanks for reading. Please review! Wuv you!**

**xxx**

**Kawaiitokyo**


	8. New Leads

**Happy 2015! With the new year comes a new chapter. It's been a long time since the last one. And! I've started to write another fanfic.**

When Ran arrived home, she bid Tessai good-bye. As she walked through the front door of the Suzuki mansion, she was not surprised to find Sonoko sitting in an arm chair with a smug smile.

"What?" Ran said unamused.

"Well... how did your date go?" Sonoko blurted out.

"It was okay... why?" Ran replied.

"You see... a certain young detective may have been worrying about you."

Ran was stunned, eyes wide opened. "What, you mean Shinichi? Your amusing, now stop joking. Why would he care about me?"

Sonoko shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Maybe because you don't really show an interest in him."

Ran cocked her head to the side and shook her head. "Anyway, how is he doing with his case?"

Sonoko smiled slyly, "Why don't you ask him yourself."

* * *

><p>Shinichi was busy looking in the library for any clues to the unknown person. He heard footsteps and looked over to the owner of them. He was surprised to find Ran standing at the doorway.<p>

"I won't come in because I don't have gloves on," Ran remarked.

Shinichi laughed, "Nah, it's alright, the police have already checked for fingerprints. There have been none."

Awkward silence...

"So... how did your date go?" Shinichi let out the one question in his mind ever since Ran had got back.

"I swear if one more person asks that exact same question again, I will choke them back to death."

Shinichi laughed, "I would hope not. I would have to send you to jail if you did that. I would hate to do that."

Ran played along, Who are you kidding? You would love to do that."

"I'm hurt."

Ran walked towards him but stumbled halfway. Shinichi caught her just in time. "Are you okay?"

Ran started to feel her cheeks flush. "Yeah..."

"You really are clumsy, huh? You tripped over a flat ground." Shinichi smirked.

Ran started to feel irritated again. "What are you talking about, Mr Detective? If you truly were the world's greatest detective, you would have seen that there is a slight ledge there."

"What? Where?"

"There." Ran pointed to the place that was the cause of her trip.

Shinichi bent down and analyzed the area. "What are you doing?" Ran asked curiously.

The detective smirked and turned around to look up at her. "I think I know how our ghost disappeared from this room."

He pushed down on the ledge. Ran gasped in shock. "The heck...?"

There was a secret passage.

**It's the holidays now, so you can expect another chapter soon. :)**


End file.
